Puppet of the Akuma - Working for the Enemy
by QuinNX
Summary: After being faced with a life-threatening choice with Chat's life on the line, Marinette is forced into working for the villain Hawkmoth as a trade. What will happen to the miraculous wielders partnership as she drifts away to protect him? As Chat tries to reach out to the girl he loves, will he be able to discover what she's hiding and save her from this forced servitude to evil?
1. Chapter 1: The Choice

"No no no no no. No! this can't be happening!" I clutched at my chest as my breathing became ragged. How was this possible? My worst enemy now knew my deepest secret that not even my closest friends and family knew;

My double life as Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Oh I assure you Miss Dupain-Cheng. This is completely real" he gloated with a deep chuckle.

"You are now my newest puppet, powerless and you will do as I say, when I say until I own all of the Miraculous or else" the villain Hawkmoth gleamed in triumph.

I grimaced as I recalled the events that had led to this point.

 _***Hours Earlier_

I yawned, stretching my arms wide as I prepared to transform for a nightly patrol.

"Alright Marinette! Let's do this girl!" Tikki squeaked, pumping her little red kwami fist in the air.

"Ok. Time to transform!" I felt a pink aura surround me. "Tikki! Spots on!" I declared triggering my Ladybug suit to materialise on my body. I swiped my hands across my eyes and felt the skin tight mask form across the bridge of my nose to the ends of my temples. The magical material enclosed around my fingers, then made it's way down my frame, stretching down to my feet until my whole body, right up to my neck was covered in the red and black polka dotted material.

"Ok. Time to go make sure that Paris is safe!" I glanced over to the large pile of paper and work on my desk. " _But who's going to make sure that I'm safe from all that homework_ " I complained under my breath.

It wasn't long before I'd managed to catapult myself from rooftop to rooftop, nimbly running along the brick tilings of the homes of Paris, to arrive at the usual meeting place. I stood on the edge of one of the tallest building in all of the city with a clear view of the Eiffel Tower.

I felt a small breeze flow through the air, picking up my hair and gently waving it across my neck. Gazing down, I could never get tire of this view. The golden light glowing like embers from the fallen flames of olympus, illuminating the Parisian city's outline. The streets lit up to display the masterful architecture and monuments developed over centuries through the capitals history.

"How does it feel my Lady?" I hear a voice purr, dripping with playfulness.

I turn to look at the lean black leather covered figure, a smirk clearly painted across his face. In a swift motion, tufts of spiky blonde hair flick out of the way, revealing his face.

Emerald green eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam when he sees me step forward to meet him.

"How does 'what 'make me feel exactly?" I replied biting at the line he had so evidently set up.

"To be the only star in the sky?" he flashed a grin and wink combination.

I audibly groaned in exaggeration.

"Or was it that someone pulled them all from the heavens and placed them in your eyes" he continued. Ok that was a good one. 'But not good enough Kitty' I thought, but didn't want to boost his ego.

"Come on Chat. Enough of these silly games" I giggled. "Time to work" he nodded and put on a more serious expression, but I could still see his impish nature peaking out from beneath it.

With focused eyes I spent the next hour inspecting the corners and crannies of the city streets. Everything seemed to be peaceful enough, maybe tonight would be a quick one. I saw an agile figure slink around the corner. The way Chat moved was so similar to a cat that the name couldn't have been more perfect. I thought of myself trying to move around like a ladybug and laughed, picturing myself tipped over like a bug on it's back flinging it's arms around to get back up.

"To think you would laugh at nothing but won't even laugh at my hilarious jokes, you know how to pull my heart strings bugaboo" Chat complained from behind me.

"Well, come up with some funnier material then" I teased, wagging my finger up at him.

"Everything seems to be pretty quiet. Should we call it a night?" I asked, gazing back at the quiet city.

Just as he was about to respond, I spotted something with a purple glow glide down past a chimney.

"An akuma?" I pondered, trying to catch a better look at the trail of violet fading from view.

"Let's find out together shall we my Lady?" Chat bowed, gesturing 'ladies first'.

We followed the purple light to some kind of rooftop greenhouse. The glass windows went to the very edge of the ledges, filling the whole rooftop. It looked slightly dangerous, If one were to fall through a glass panel it would be a deadly drop. He went to open the door before pausing.

"Why do I feel like this is a trap?" Chat commented. I sighed as I voiced my concerns.

"Because its almost certainly a trap"

Entering the green house, I noticed a disturbing collection of deadly looking plants. Many of them were large prickly bushes and plants, some covered in thorns, others sprouting toxic looking blooms. Twisted vein-like vines crept up the glass walls and along the concrete ground. I carefully stepped forward, trying to avoid stepping on any of the thorns. The whole place had an eery feel, the nighttime only furthering the heightened sense of danger. Cautiously we began to step forward trying to inspect the place.

At first it seemed too quiet, then I thought my over-sensitive senses were imaging the sound of a small whistle of air. My eyes confirmed my suspicions as a silver glint flashed in the corner of my eye.

"Chat!" I warned. He quickly dodged the oncoming spikes flying through the air. Missing us the three projectiles sank into the ground with a sharp twang.

Without being able to tell where the assailant had thrown their small sharp needles from, Chat and I stood back to back trying to cover our weak spots. More needles were thrown from different directions, but Chat and I were able to repel them by spinning our miraculous tools.

"It seems as though the two bugs have flown into my web, just as planned." a black haired, sharp featured woman in heels stepped forward, emerging into the moonlight from the shadows.

She was wearing a tight black leather dress with a deep wine red jagged line and a black mask on her face across the defined cheek bones and narrowed thin eyes. A slender pair of glasses framed her face and rested atop the mask, and as she stepped forward she tilted the glasses up before letting them fall back in an analytical motion.

"Well technically I'm a cat" Chat corrected but I could hear the intimidation of the spider-like woman taking effect on his voice.

"She must have been akumatized" I commented, looking at her villain like outfit.

"Oh no. I assure you that I am fully in control of my own actions. My services have been hired by a certain individual and I am required to obtain your miraculous" she spoke with little emotion, merely stating the facts she presented.

"Well that's not going to happen" I scoffed, preparing for a fight.

"I believe that within a matter of seconds you will be unable to refuse" she stated, once again pressing the corner of her glasses. Before my mind could react her hand shooting up, aiming at me, I was knocked to the ground with a forceful shove. My shoulder lit up in pain as it collided with the hard concrete and spiked thorns. I heard a yelp as I grab bed my shoulder and tried to get back up.

My eyes widened in horror as a giant protrusion stuck out from the centre of Chat's chest. He looked down, shocked as a knife like spike was sticking out of him. Be both stared paralysed. I saw Chat close his eyes and begin to wobble. Without hesitation I raced to his side, trying to support his weight as he fell to the floor. Barely catching him, I managed to hold up his body, resting it down less gently than I had hoped. I stared at the spike and noticed a purple liquid dripping from the tip. The weapon itself had not sunk to deep into the flesh, but was enough to cause blood seep from the edges.

"Poison?" I whispered in terror.

"Yes, my own concoction. It limits the bodies movement within seconds of contact. In less than two minutes, the poison will travel into the bloodstream and head directly for the heart. Promptly causing it to stop beating" she explained in a monotone voice.

"A cure! Is there a cure?!" I screamed at her, cradling Chat's motionless body.

"Why yes. I have it here around my neck" she tugged at a chain around her neck, pulling up a gleaming green vile. I swallowed, bitterly realising what this meant.

"And you want our Miraculous in exchange for the antidote" I answered the unspoken offer.

"Well, if that was all my employer wanted then I would have knocked the two of you unconscious the moment you stepped foot in my greenhouse and simply taken them." she replied, lacking any expression.

"Then what is it you want?!" I practically snarled, I was burning with anger as I looked upon Chat's pale face, the idea of time rapidly running out was daunting.

"You. They need you're position to acquire the other miraculous', not only those of the Ladybug miraculous and Cat miraculous but all of the remaining miraculous."

"What makes you think I'd continue to go along with that!?" I screeched.

"…If you'd allow me to continue. I will give you a choice of two. The first being to refuse my antidote and watch your friend there die in your arms. The other choice is to work under my employer and do whatever they require, whenever you are needed. And that does mean 'whatever' and 'whenever'…and then I will give you this antidote. From that you will accept the akuma and it will work to give you a direct link to my boss. They will instruct you from that point." I tried to comprehend everything she was saying…I would be working for a villain, like some kind of slave? That was the only way to save Chat.

"In addition, to ascertain your services, the poison coursing through your friend can only be cured by a pure solution of the antidote. The one I will give you, if you agree to this offer, is a diluted version and needs to be taken once a week every week or the poison will take effect and your friend over there will meet a painful end" she finished. I felt sick, I wanted to scream…but I didn't have time. I could feel Chat's pulse fading and his body growing colder.

"Fine! I agree, just save him!" I cried. She quickly yanked the necklace with the vile off and tossed it toward me. Desperately I lunged for the small bottle, snatching it in my hand before tearing off the lid and forcing the contents down Chat's throat. Within seconds, colour began to return to his cheeks. I sighed with relief, wanting to cry almost amused as he turned over sleeping peacefully.

"Now our verbal contract" the woman pressed. I stood up, fists clenched digging my nails into my palms.

"Fine. Let's get it over with." I growled a dark expression painted on my face.

She released a small purple akuma into the air and it fluttered it's way over to me, planting itself on my collar bone.

"Now you must accept the akuma. If not the process will not work. That is why cooperation is necessary, even though it may sting. If you wish to keep your partners health, then you must let it gain control" I hated this with every fibre of my being, every part of me wanted to reject the force I could feel pushing its way into my chest.

"I accept" I gritted my teeth. Like a burst of fire, a blinding glow invaded my senses. Even with my eyelids shut the light was infiltrating my senses, filling my nose my mouth choking me. I could feel it spread over my body, a virus infecting me, a vile stained power sinking into my flesh.

I screamed in pain as a high-frequency sound rang through my ears. This was followed by a low voice speaking as though directly into my ear.

"Ladybug. I finally have you" the omniscient voice cackled. I could feel the voice taking over my miraculous, the akuma overtaking the essence.

"Now I command you to take off your miraculous and reveal yourself!" the voice boomed in my ear. A neon violet outline tracing my mask shone and I knew he could see through my field of vision.

Painstakingly I complied. One then the other, I pulled off the miraculous earrings. A short red glow sparkled, stripping me of my power, replacing it with every day ordinary….

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng…I see" I could hear the smirk as he spoke my name. He knew it, my identity.

I could feel my breaths fasten in pace, tightness around the lungs and the urge to throw up. He continued to talk but the panic was sending rushing blood to my ears.

"You are now my newest puppet, powerless and you will do as I say, when I say until I own all of the Miraculous or else".


	2. Chapter 2: Tense

I heard heels click along the ground, glancing up I saw the woman tower above me. Her narrow eyes locking onto to the sleeping body behind me.

"Leave him alone" I warned, instinctively blocking her with my arm.

"You're concern is fruitless, I will not harm the boy unless you give me reason to. Follow the rules and he will be safe. Now with whatever means you chose, to keep the poison from taking full effect, give him the antidotes I will provide once a week. It can be injected or ingested, as long as it enters the blood." she noted.

"So…how do I get them from you?" trying to push down my nausea I stood to face her.

"Simply comply with the tasks my master sets, and I will deliver them by however I see fit."

"Now, you have permission to tell the boy all that has taken place after his loss of conciseness…" she paused, her eyes lit up for a brief moment before promptly returning to their dull teal.

Brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear, the black thread fading into the tight bun, she cleared her throat.

"…However, if the boy tries to stop any tasks you are required to perform or endeavours to apprehend my employer himself, the boy will be shown no mercy. Please take this into consideration" she nodded her head in a brief bow before turning on her heel and walking out.

I felt the need to give chase, but what could I do? I heard Chat begin to stir. I couldn't let him see me like this! I needed to transform, I put back on my two earrings and Tikki re-appeared before me but…this wasn't my Tikki. Her complexion was a dark violet, the large irises were grey and lifeless. The expression on the small kwami's face seemed nothing more than a mask, a hollow shell of he previous light and joyful smile.

"Tikki?" I whispered in horror, delicately reaching up towards the infected creature. Like a glitch, her image flickered in and out.

Chat Noir groaned, rubbing his forehead. No, I can't let him see me.

Before I could blink, Tikki's image flashed before me and I felt the Ladybug suit manifest onto my body.

"Mmm ughh Ladybug? Whadappened?" the blonde mumbled in a daze, raising his chest forward to sit up.

"Ahh!" I need to think of something to say to him. Should I tell him the truth?…No. I can't do that. A twang of guilt ran through me.

"Haha nothing, I ah knocked her out with my yo-yo right after you were stabbed. I ran to check up on you, although the wound was barely even skin deep. But when I looked back up she ahhh disappeared" I lied. As much as I wanted to tell my partner what had really happened, I couldn't burden him like that, act selfishly to relieve my own suffering.

If I were to tell him, there's no doubt that he would try to save me from this new deal. His heart was too honourable, he wouldn't tolerate the idea of me, his Ladybug working for Hawkmoth of all villains. No the idiot would try to stop me and protect me, getting himself killed in the process. And that is something that I can not let happen.

He tilted his head to the side in contemplation before quickly flashing a grin.

"Well I have a feline we'll catch her next time my Lady" he raised his eyebrows up and down repeatedly. I laughed and felt a tear form in the corner of my eye. My chest swelling with a chaotic ball of emotions.

"Come on kitty. I think it's time to go home" I forced a smile to my face.

"But what about Mistress Widow?" He questioned, giving a nickname to the woman working for Hawkmoth.

"Don't worry about her…I have a feeling that she'll turn up again…soon"

I snuck back down to the balcony, slipping into the window of my room, hoping that my parents were asleep. I de-transformed and felt a weight I had noticed was there lift. Everything about the Miraculous now felt stained with infection. The very feel of the suit made my skin crawl. My eyes fell upon the zombie-like kwami. No. Tikki. I cupped my friend in my hands, gingerly holding her to my chest. She said nothing.

"I promise you, I will find a way out of this. I won't let Hawkmoth do this to you, I'll get out of this contract, save Chat and put an end to his plans once and for all." I pledged.

For now I will go along with what he orders, but I am going to find a way out.

I crashed onto my bed in exhaustion, stuffing my head into my pillow I let out a short scream that had been building since the beginning before shutting my eyes and falling asleep.

To say my dreams had been pleasant would be a lie. Failing to wake up to the alarm in time, I slept in and was late for school.

"Good to see you have finally made it to class Miss Dupain-Cheng, now please be seated and join the rest of the students"

I dragged my bag behind me before sitting down beside my best friend.

"Hey girl, sleep in again?" Alya whispered behind a book.

"Um. Yeah" I muttered.

"You alright? You seem kind of down" Alya always had a sixth sense for whatever I was feeling.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure? Cause you kinda see-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped. Her eyes went wide in a stunned silence.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng! First you are late for class and now you are being a distraction to your peers. Please make your way to Principal Damocles" Ms. Bustiere yelled, rubbing her fingers into her temple. I took a look around the classroom to see all eyes on me, clearly shocked at my louder than intended comment.

"…Yes Madame" I sheepishly replied before walking off with my head low.

After spending the entirety of recess in the Principals office, once he had finished a long lecture on appropriate behaviour, Mr Damocles released me warning me that another outburst would lead to a call to my parents.

Heading into Ms. Mendeleiev's science lesson, I felt the classes eyes return to me, following me as I headed to my seat. Afraid to look, I avoided locking eyes with Alya.

" _What the heck was that about_?!" she jabbed sharply under her breath.

"I-I…I'm sorry Alya. I never meant to get angry at you" I mumbled, but still had an unsettled feeling in my stomach. A desire to argue with her that made me furious at myself.

"Alright, I'll accept your apology for now because I love you. But you better tell me what the hell's going on!" she whispered back.

Dodging most of Alya's questions, I gave her vague meaningless answers for my behaviour. It only seemed to make her angrier and she stormed off, when I told her that I just needed some time alone.

I couldn't deal with lying to her. What on earth was I supposed to say?!

'Oh sorry Alya, the reason I'm acting moodier than Chloé Bourgeois is because the villain Hawkmoth is going to blackmail me into committing evil acts for him just so he can steal all of the Miraculous. And if I don't then my partner Chat Noir is going to be killed by a deadly poison in his body that he doesn't know about. Oh yes, did I forget to mention that I've been lying and hiding the fact that I'm Ladybug!'. I let out a large sigh. I would wait a while and apologise, I felt horrible for treating her like this. What is wrong with me?

The bell rang and everyone began to pack their things to head back home. Just as I was leaving the class, I felt a pair of eyes follow me. Turning around I saw Adrien, the most amazing, talented, beautiful person alive walk towards me. Everyone else had left, but I still couldn't believe that it was me he was looking at. Green eyes observing me intently, concern showing in his furrowed brow.

"Ah. Hey Marinette" he rubbed the back of his head, looking slightly nervous. I felt my cheeks burn scarlett.

"He-ey-hey Adrien…" I mumbled, despite how happy I was that he was talking to me…I still had a disheartened weight in my chest.

"Sorry I know this isn't my place but you just seemed a bit stressed out. Are you feeling ok? I know we don't hang out that much but if you ever need someone to talk to or…" he offered.

"Thank-th" I took a deep breath. "Thank you. But there are just a few things I need to sort out on my own…Ah! But thanks for looking out for me!" I smiled back, feeling touched at his kindness.

"Alrighty, haha sorry I'm probably being weird" he blushed. Oh goodness was he cute when he blushed.

"Well, I'll see you around. But the offer still stands." he picked up his things. "Catch you later Marinette" he waved before walking out the door.

It didn't take me long to reach home. Quickly heading up stairs, avoiding my parents I closed the door to my room. The last thing I wanted right now was for them to pick up on my mood and ask what was wrong like Alya had. Thinking of Alya, I sent her an apologetic text.

Wanting to shake my horrible mood, I gave myself a light smack on the cheek. Come on, no time for getting down. Pulling out a text book I began to study.

Mid-way through fractions I felt my vision go blurry. The frequency of my ears seemed to change like a radio station. Then a bright purple glow traced my field of vision.

"Ladybug. It is time for your first mission." Hawkmoth's voice declared. My nose twitched as I bit back my anger. I waited for further instruction.

"That old fool Fu. He has run off with the remaining Miraculous, I need you to go down to his old residency and gather information. He may have left clues behind" he ordered.

"Why not just get that other woman to do it?" I growled.

"Careful with that tone child. I have her on another assignment. Now follow my orders or say goodbye to that partner of yours, the only reason I haven't taken his Miraculous is to assure you cooperation…if that were to stop, it would be more than his Miraculous that I take" he threatened.

I swallowed down my anger.

"Fine. I'll go down, but if there's nothing there. I better get that antidote all the same" I bit back.

"Act as I command and I will follow our arrangement. Now go Ladybug. Find me those Miraculous!"

"…Yes Hawkmoth."


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

Like a shadow, I slipped into the old worn down shop. Snaking my way into the unlocked terrace, I found myself standing in the main room. Creaking woods floors put me on edge as I navigated through the dark space.

I had been here twice before, the first time after Fu had helped a sick Tikki and the second being when I had returned wanting to ask for more information on being Ladybug, only to discover the place abandoned and both Fu and the miraculous charms gone.

I began pulling open the mahogany drawers, turning over posters with Chinese characters on the old text, that despite my heritage I couldn't quite read, and tapping on parts of the hollowed walls hoping to find some clue. Would it be a bad thing to just pretend I had inspected the place and refuse to give Hawkmoth any kind of help? No. I feel that, at least in Miraculous form, he could sense my disobedient actions with this weird Akuma connection that we have. I shuddered at the thought.

Not wanting to put Chat's life on the line in a gamble, I continued to search.

My efforts proved to be fruitless. Master Fu was too intelligent to just leave clues around recklessly. No, he would want to ensure that Hawkmoth had no way of finding him. But it would be odd of the wise old caretaker to just leave without giving guidance to the actions of two oh his miraculous wielders. He wouldn't have left without a trace, surely he would have left a way to get a message across to only someone that he wanted to find it…Wait. Someone like…me?

Is it possible that he left something that would only be possibly for Chat or I to uncover?

I swallowed my pride and dignity as I felt a sickening wave curl through me. To use the powers of Ladybug for someone as vile as Hawkmoth was stomach-churning. I gritted my teeth and summoned my abilities, even with Tikki in her zombie-like state, everything still seemed to be working fine. Shutting my eyes I began to concentrate. With a bright flash they opened and the dark room became clear in grey and white outlines. As I gazed at the different furniture, the objects flickered changing from grey to an illuminating red and black spotted pattern. My pupils darted across the room until, behind a wall panel, I saw something radiating with a dim ruby glow.

Walking up to the wall, I noticed an odd set of switches. The fourth switch had a red aura surrounding it and I pressed it. When nothing happened I stared at it closely. Beneath the switches were some kind of hollowed out circular dent. Inspecting the odd shape closely, I realised that it was the same size as my yo-yo. Instinctively, I placed my yo-yo inside of the shape. Pressing the switch once more, a sharp click sounded. Prying open the wall, my eyes quickly fell upon a small box hidden inside the hollowed centre.

My stomach dropped as I realised that I had actually found a clue. ' _Please don't be the miraculous. Please don't be the miraculous. Please don't be the miraculous_ ' I prayed to any entity willing to listen.

I fought back a sigh of relief as I opened the box to only find a small piece of paper. ' _Good the miraculous aren't in here_ ' I breathed.

It was quickly replaced by dread as I gingerly reached out to unfold the note. This isn't right! The note had been left for me, with Master Fu's trust that I would use it for good. I couldn't read it under these repulsive conditions. My clenched fist shook, crumpling the paper. My other hand shot out, pulling the piece of paper away from me. I stared down at the limb that had acted without my permission. My hand had moved on its own. It only felt numb, and I tried fighting back against the force constricting my muscles but to no avail. The disobedient hand began to unfurl the paper and the letters became bear for all to see.

 _In plain sight, trust is earned_

 _Seven heroes, the world thrives or burns_

 _The choice red, one is lost_

 _Sacrifice to pay the final cost._

" _What?_ " I gasped with a whisper.

I didn't understand what this message was trying to say. Stepping back in confusion, my heartbeat began to race as I reflected on the words. 'The world thrives…or burns'? What does this mean? Blood going cold as the more I thought about the possible significance of this note the more the words sank in.

There was a knock at the door.

Panicked at the sudden sound, I bolted. Rushing out the door with little care, I jumped onto the railing of the terrace and out into the night of the brightly lit city.

Climbing back onto my balcony, I transformed within seconds before diving into my room and crashing against the bed. Chest still heaving, I tried to calm my breathing. Burying my face in my palms I thought back to Master Fu's vague warning. At least I believed it to be a warning of sorts. Had Hawkmoth gained information that I wasn't aware of from the note? My hand had fought against me to open the note, had that been the act of Hawkmoth? Was it the akuma? Too many things riddled me with uncontrollable nerves. That's all I had been recently, a ball of nerves waiting to burst at the seems. 'Come on Marinette' I heard some kind of conscience within me fight back. The voice reminded me of Tikki and the familiar encouragement calmed me down slightly.

Waking up, I felt something sand-like in the corners of my eyes. I wasn't ready for school, I had lost any kind of motivation. The thought of having to face Alya after having acted so rudely made me wince. I can't let this effect me or my normal life! Still, my mouth felt dry as I packed my bag and headed out the door.

Keeping my head down I stuck to taking down notes. Alya looked at me slightly impatiently and my mind was battling between apologising and ignoring her. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but there was a dreadful sense of apprehension that caught stopped me from doing anything. It would be so simple. Just talk to her! Why do I feel so agitated? She's my best friend for god's sake! Biting my lip, I pushed down my feelings of shame and continued writing. I heard her give a sad sigh, and I should have felt concerned, but alarmingly…I didn't care.

Photosynthesis. That was what I needed to concentrate on. The process of carbon dioxide and water combining with the energy of the sun with light and chlorophyl, then becoming glucose, oxygen and seven heroes. Producing nutrients in the plants the choice red one is lost and this conversion of light creates sacrifice to pay the final cost….wait…NO! Bad brain! Stop thinking about that cryptic note! I groaned and a few heads turned my way. Alya just decided to ignore me, I suppose it was only fair.

I went through the day alone. Alya and decided to let me simmer in whatever it was I had going on. Hopefully this would pass soon.

Chucking my bag to the side, I grunted out my frustrations. My eyes wandered over to my desk, the last spot that I had placed the note, hiding it under my mouse pad. They widened when I saw a diamond shaped small green vile on top of the mouse pad. I doubted that my parents had place it there and I definitely hadn't so that left one possibility…the Mistress Widow. I suppose the title given by Chat was the only name I could think of for the cold woman. Holding the cold container in my palm, I turned it over, gently rolling the precious antidote.

Lightly pulling off the cap, I got a whiff of the concoction…it smelled sweet. Like honey and barley sugar. The first image that popped into my mind was a venus fly trap. I thought of different ways that I could give this to Chat. Maybe sneak it into a croissant or a cake. But what would happen if he wasn't hungry or how would I make sure he ate it in time. I could knock him out and jab him with a needle…but perhaps that's a bit extreme. Then I came up with a lie that twisted a knot in my stomach.

"Yes. I met with Master Fu, he told me that this was some kind of ahhhh...herbal medicine! That would boost our Miraculous powers and we would have to take it every week. Or ahhh something bad happens" I struggled to get out. The blonde haired boy looked at me perplexed before quickly shrugging. I held out the vile for him and he took it without a second thought, and downed the entire contents. I felt a breath, I hadn't realised I had been holding, escape from my tight lips. He squished his face and shuddered. Holding out his tongue he mixed laughing and coughing in one.

"Ugh that was way too sweet…But not as sweet as you my lady" He flirted but began coughing in the middle of the line.

I smiled at him, laughing as he began scratching his tongue.

Him being here made this all worth it. No matter how I felt, he was too important.

A tug at my heart brought out my guilt as I tried to imagine how he would feel about all of this. I shook away the thought. It doesn't matter. Because he isn't going to find out.

"Are you ok Ladybug?" Chat asked, and I could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm fine Kitty. Now come on we have work to do".


	4. Chapter 4: Balance

"M'Ladybug, is something bothering you?"

I blinked, shaken out of my deep thought, I turned to my feline partner sitting on our high perches atop an apartment building, somewhat dazed.

"Hmm?" I inquired.

"Oh it's just you look a little more blue than your usual reddish self. Not that I mean theres anything wrong with how you look. It's just well…" he continued.

"No no I'm fine Chat, just a little tired I suppose" I smiled at him, pushing my cheeks out wide.

He paused, running his eyes over my face he narrowed his brow.

After a moment he turned around and jumped back down off the perch and onto the nearby roof.

Offering his hand outstretched he waited for me to join him. I smiled a much softer smile looking down at his gloved hand…or paw.

As I stood and accepted his gesture, I felt something off with my foots balance. I wobbled for a second before I began to plummet face down to the roof.

Opening my eyes, after shutting them tightly as a reflex, I felt firm hands pressed onto my back. I lifted my gaze and saw that Chat and I were face to face, his hands holding me steady, his back against the rooftop door. He had caught me rather skilfully, saving me from a nasty tumble. I suppose that's one of the job requirements of being a hero.

His eyes widened as his nose pressed against mine. His face around the mask began to grow pinker and his golden hair was ruffled up. It was kind of cute.

Wait… No. It wasn't cute.

People like Adrien were cute, this is Chat just being a goofball.

I cleared my throat and smirked at him.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows twice. Laughing I moved out of his arms and shook my head.

"Thanks Chat, looks like I lost my footing"

"No worries My Lady" He tipped off an imaginary hat in a bow.

"Besides, a cat always lands on his feet, and as long as I'm here I'll never let you down" he said grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes at his non-stop flirtations.

Although now acting like his usual cocky self, he seemed to be breathing quite quickly for some reason.

"Come on, I think we're done for the day" I said ready to call it in.

"Sounds good to me bugaboo… just ah get some make sure to get some rest won't you?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. His expression was far more serious than anything I had expected to see.

"I will Chat. I promise."

With that we parted ways. Sitting in my bedroom I felt somewhat bothered. Yes I was a clumsy person. I fall over myself all the time, practically everyday but always as Marinette. I rarely ever fall over as Ladybug, and that's usually only because someone else has knocked me down.

So what had caused me to get a case of two left feet while transformed?

For all I know Adrien Agreste was probably in the building and just his very presence caused me to tumble all over the place like a baby deer. I mean, usually the only time I was a complete and utter klutz was when the boy I liked was within close proximity.

But this time it had only been Chat…

Which I mean wouldn't make any sense, me acting like an idiot in front of him. What reason would I have? Well it must have something to do with Hawkmoth messing me. Yeah that has to be it. Hawkmoth.

The thought brought my spirits down again, being with Chat had temporarily made me forget my current situation with Hawkmoth. Chat really was a great partner.

Which reminded me, I really needed to patch things up with Alya… right?

How mad is she? Hopefully not too mad, I've just got to apologise…right?

Gosh I really needed Tikki and her stellar advice right now, she would know exactly what to say. I fell against my bed with a huff.

Today had been a long day, I felt both physically and mentally exhausted. At least my pillow was comfy. And my bed was pretty soft.

I heard a distant buzzing but eventually it faded out.

I lifted my head up in a slow zombie like motion. Rubbing my eyes I sat up staring blankly at the wall through cloudy eyes. Scratching my head I glanced around the room.

One thought popped into my head.

 _Class_.

What time is it?! Desperately I lunged for my phone and saw the time 9:24 AM and my stomach sank. In a rush I quickly jammed my books into my bag and ran out the door. Having fallen asleep in my everyday wear it was passable but I felt pretty grotty, however I had had no time to get changed.

Running the path to school I couldn't stop to wave at the people in my neighbourhood. I decided to take the shortcut to save as much time as possible. Maybe if I made it to second period I could pretend that the attendance for the first had just been a mistake.

I kept running, down a narrow path, dodging rubbish cans and cardboard boxes. Just as I was about to turn the corner, the right side of my body was flung into the stony brick wall. Pain shot through my arm, I had been knocked down by a firm shove. I quickly jumped back up ready to defend myself.

Looking up at my assailant I saw a tall slender blonde boy in a fitted royal blue body suit. The material faded to a pea green in a gradient at the feet. Wearing green gloves he held his hand up at me in a halting motion. The teal cravat around his neck doing very little to hide his long neck. With his narrowed green eyes I noticed the mask around his face was exactly like mine, and I felt my face scowl as I realised that I was dealing with a miraculous holder.

He flicked his small blonde ponytail being held together by a thin blue ribbon. I could feel the pompousness of this guy rolling out in waves. He rolled his eyes at me as though reading my thoughts.

"Look I don't have time to explain much to the likes of you, but I know of your recent partnership with the one they call Hawkmoth." he stated. My heart skipped a beat in panic. His words like a douse of ice cold water.

"Wha-How?" I muttered still in shock.

"Did I not just say? It doesn't matter how I found out. It's not important to you. All that matters is that I know, and I need you to stop him from retrieving any of the miraculous! We can at least both agree that that is important can we not?" he scoffed.

"Yes but-"

"Excellent. Now it was incredibly hard to find time alone to tell you this, because it is something that Hawkmoth cannot know. So listen carefully because I will only say this once. The remaining miraculous are all very close by, and it probably won't take long for Hawkmoth to direct you towards them. So I need you to report back to me on everything he tells you, obviously you cannot do this while transformed, even you should have figured that out. But while in everyday Marinette life I will need you to seek me out. The schools library for a start. And from there let me know where he tells you to go and what he tells you to do, down to every last detail." he explained.

"Wait hold on! I was never on his side to begin with, so I won't be a double agent. And second of all, how can I trust you? Someone I've never even met!?"

"Oh must we? Very well you will meet me soon, but for now you have two options. One continue to be a little puppet for Hawkmoth or the second and more hero like choice listen to me and help us stop his little game of scavenger miraculous hunt." he said rolling his eyes at me like I was six years old.

I resisted the urge to punch the tall boy in his tall face. I thought about his offer. I knew this was a risk, this guy seemed like a complete jerk and I had no idea whose side he was truly on. But an odd part of me trusted the guy, he didn't seem to be lying, and there was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Ok. I'll do it. But you're going to need to give me more details than that" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Fine. But at a later time, my disappearance may have already been noticed. I swear I may as well be in a prison." he rolled his eyes once more before running up the wall and nimbly climbing up to the roof.

" _What a jerk._ " I grumbled under my breath as he left me standing there confused. It was in such a rush that I questioned as to whether or not I had imagined it. Maybe this was my brain materialising its guilt in the form of a mean blue giraffe like boy in a suit.

Then I remembered once again how utterly late I was for school. I turned to grab my backpack, my books had all fallen out of my bag and I just sighed.

"Well then." With another hearty sigh, I retrieved my books and having lost the previous energy and motivation, began to walk to school.

Wasn't this just a great start to the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Dread

Dragging myself to school, I stood outside the door of my classroom. My hand reached out to grab the handle, but I couldn't bring myself to turn it.  
Was it even worth it? Maybe it was just best to ignore the lesson for now. For all I'd been missing, and with how my grades were dropping I would probably end up needing a tutor and hours of study to give me a fighting chance.  
Two things that I did not have.

I decided to sit in the locker room and wait for class to finish. Just as I had stepped inside I felt my vision go blurry. Once again the violet light glowed around my eyes.  
"Ladybug, I have another task for you." Hawkmoths voice echoed through my mind.  
"…Very well. What is it you want?" I answered.  
"I believe that we have an accurate source of new information on a miraculous' location close by. To determine whether this bit of knowledge is true or false, tomorrow night you will need to break into a certain household and investigate on your own. If the miraculous is discovered, you will bring it to me immediately. Are we clear?"  
"Yes Hawkmoth" I replied.  
"Excellent. Do not fail me."  
With that the connection faded and the silence around me made the beat of my heart that much louder.

Leaning against my locker, I began to slide down slowly until I was sitting legs out on the floor. I let my mind once again wonder with thoughts of all that had happened in a matter of days. I face palmed with both hands. Sinking into myself I let out a cluster of nervous laughter.  
"Oh Tikki what do I do?" I asked to an empty room. I felt my smile fall as I realised Tikki was dormant within my miraculous, and one of my closest friends was gone until I figured out how to fix this.  
Which brought about another problem, how was I supposed to fix this!?  
Perhaps that mean blue giraffe would give me a helping hand with this breaking and entering business. He seemed to be another miraculous holder, it was possible that he had been akumatized like Lila, but I just had a gut Ladybug feeling that he was a genuine miraculous holder. Despite what a jerk he had been.  
I wonder what the arrogant blondes miraculous was, his outfit looked similar to a peacock now thinking on it.

Maybe I could call him Peacock? He hadn't given me his name, so I suppose it would have to do for now.  
He had told me to tell him if Hawkmoth wanted anything. Well I believe this classifies as anything. How was I even supposed to find the guy… What was it, something about the library? Maybe I would check it out at the end of school.

All of this thinking was going to give me a headache. I was on a Marinette problem merry-go-round and I didn't know how to get off. Not to mention this was getting in the way of school and my studies. Not that I didn't love being Ladybug, but this situation was not ideal.

Trying to juggle the two, the guilt of working for our arch-enemy and keep Chat safe was becoming difficult.

I laughed again with the realisation that the one person I could talk to about being both Marinette and Ladybug was now Peacock boy.  
"Wait is someone in here?" I heard a familiar voice call.  
Lifting my head I quickly felt my cheeks ignite red.  
Standing in the doorframe from his orange converse to his jeans and black top and white shirt to his sandy-gold hair stood the most beautiful person in all of existence.  
"Sorry. I didn't realise anyone was in here. I can go if you need some time alone." he said rubbing the back of his neck, smiling apologetically.  
"No no! It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine…ahaha I mean never mind. I can go, I was just hanging around, chilling." I said my voice rising in pitch with every word.  
"Oh no it's ok. I was just going to get something out of my locker" he replied, those big green eyes looking right at me.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way!" I apologised, quickly standing up and moving away.  
"Hahaha don't be, my locker is right there, you're not in the way Marinette" he said my name.

The blonde model walked over to his locker and took something small out of it and put it in his bag. After zipping it back up he went to leave before halting and turning back around.  
"I hope you don't mind my nosiness, but are you feeling ok?" he said, taking a step towards me.  
"Oh ahahah yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is 'A' ok. Top notch. Spick and span" I babbled like an idiot.

"Well I know you and Alya had a bit of a disagreement. So if you needed to talk to someone, I'm happy to lend an ear" he smiled. It was too much. Too many emotions hit me at once, and I could feel the edges of my vision begin to be filled with water.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Marinette! I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. I'm sorry I'll just go" the boy said looking alarmed.  
"No Adrien. Please don't leave" I laughed, rubbing my tears away.  
"Thank you. Its really nice of you to say that. And talking, that would actually be pretty great " I sniffled, feeling a grin spread across my face.  
"I'm glad. Actually Nino and I had planned to hang out tomorrow, but he got detention for falling asleep during class yesterday. So if you wanted, I'd be happy for you to hang out at my place for a bit and we could talk or not talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about." he offered. I took a breath.  
"I would love to" I smiled in response.

He smiled and said goodbye, heading back to class. Turning around again to wave before disappearing down the hall. I gave a shy wave back.  
Feeling my breathing calming down and my heart beat steadying. This was one of the first proper conversations I had had with Adrien in a while, and it was just what I had needed. I let out a content sigh. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"Where the heck have you been girl?" Alya demanded cross armed tapping her foot. The bell had wrung for recess minutes ago, and it hadn't taken her long to track me down.  
"I was a bit tired so I accidentally slept in." I answered wanting to crawl into my imaginary shell.  
"Why are you always so tired!? What do you spend all of your time doing? Look you know I love you but you ignored my calls yesterday and you sleep in so often, I'm beginning to worry Marinette!" she said, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.  
"I really am sorry Alya. And I swear I didn't ignore your calls! I fell asleep so early that I slept through and missed them all!" I promised. She looked me up and down, her eyes honing in until she was satisfied with whatever conclusion she had come to was.

"Mm alright fine. I can tell you aren't lying. But still something is going on with you and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!" she continued tapping her foot.  
"Look please believe me I want to tell you, just not right now ok? It's just something I have to figure out…by myself for a bit. Hopefully there'll be a time soon where I can explain. You just have to trust me" I pleaded.  
She drew in a long breath. Letting out a deep meditated sounding sigh, she looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Ok girl. I trust you ok. But I needed someone to talk to and you haven't exactly been there recently. So just for a bit I'm going to be a little mad and I need space for a while. Just let me clear my head. But I'm glad we got to talk" she stated.  
"Me too, and again I'm sorry" I said, wincing when I noticed how hurt she looked.

The rest of the day I just went about class, taking notes, trying to see what the notes and homework I had missed were. I had lingered in the school library for a while, checking around for any sign of Peacock boy, but after thirty minutes I decided to give up and walk home.

Walking home, although we'd kind of temporarily patched things up, Alya and I had never fought like this before.  
It felt wrong on all accounts.

I completely understood why she was mad at me. I had practically abandoned her for the past week when she needed to talk, with no explanation from my side. On the outside it looks like all I do is go to school and work in the bakery, two things that don't add up for my drowsiness and constant disappearances and shortage on time.

Thinking about other things to distract myself from the growing pit in my stomach, I thought of tomorrow. I couldn't believe that I was going to Adrien's house. Was it possible for him to be any nicer? It was kind of exciting amongst all the drama.  
But then there was the issue of Hawkmoth's mission. How was it possible to both dread and be excited for a day all the same.

How was I supposed to break into someones house and steal. A miraculous no less! Something they've probably grown attached to, I mean if someone took my miraculous and Tikki away I'd be distraught. In fact that was happening right now.  
I didn't want to inflict someone to that same grief. Maybe the information was wrong an the person isn't a miraculous holder. But on the more likely side of Hawkmoth being right I hoped that Peacock boy had some kind of plan, because right now I was sadly lacking. What could I do to work against Hawkmoth, without harming Chat as a result.

There was only one solution.  
I needed to figure out Hawkmoths true identity and use it against him.


End file.
